


A Friendly Grinch

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [12]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Happy, Merry Christmas, Ship?, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Friendly Shadow honestly hates Christmas. No cheer, no decorations, no singing, and especially no one to spend it with. But when a poinsettia is presented, how would he feel with a little Christmas magic in the air?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	A Friendly Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I shouldn't have rushed this but I just couldn't help it! This was such a good prompt from Casual Degenerate! They have really good ideas, I'm sure of it because of this interaction. It was like an angel fell from the sky or spotting a shooting star in the ink sky how they came, I kid you not. Now, this one goes out to you Casual Degenerate! I hope you enjoy it! ~Proxy TK

I grumbled into my scarf, pulling it closer to my face to try and fight off the chilling cold. The wind brushed against my face causing me to make a face of annoyance. I never liked the cold, especially around winter time when people dream of a ‘white Christmas’. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes lightly and glared at the sidewalk as the tips of my boots just licked the edge of my vision. 

This was stupid. Christmas, that is. And no, people complained too many times that I was a ‘Grinch’ especially the Hive but it was their fault I was like this. I had no one to have it with because I lived alone and almost everyone was terrified of me and my dark coat. That same coat that was draped over my shoulder in dark cotton and reached to about the middle of my calf. I could tell because with every few steps the slightly chipped ends brushed against my pant leg as if to tell me to move fast. I didn’t really like the coat but if it was the thing keeping me warm, I'd gladly wear it because I absolutely despised the cold. 

I huffed a cloud of hot mist into the air which reminded me of how many times I watched smoke fill and disappear into the air as I held a cigar in my hand. Maybe that’s why I was so cold. Distinctively, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a musky and thick cigar. I couldn’t really feel it through my gloved hands but I knew what I was doing, having done it thousands of times before. 

I flicked my lighter but didn’t light my cigar quite yet, allowing the flames to be reflected off my eyes. It was almost like I was a moth being drawn to the light but I knew the dangers of the fire and kept it a safe distance. No, I could care less about being burned but there was almost a certain thing I liked about the flames. Maybe not the warmth but maybe the way it twists and turns against the wind but remains held by the lighter. I scoffed and finally lit my cigar, putting my lighter away in its respected pocket. 

I really didn’t notice how far I’d walked until I reached the buzzing of downtown. Citizens chatted with each other happily about presents or gossip, others sat on chairs outside of stores or stood by the stalls with hot coffee and hot chocolate, making sure their children didn't do anything rational. From the corner of my hearing, I could also hear a choir singing and the ringing of bells in time with voices. It was a nice tune but it didn’t seem to silence the buzzing part of town. 

I decided it should be fine to venture further into the part as I noticed most of the other men had a similar coat drenched over them too. They weren’t wrong to wear it and I admitted that there was one good thing about the trench coat. In situations like this, I could easily blend in as long as I kept my head down. I reminded myself that quite a few times before stepping forward, adjusting my hat to cover my face as I stared at the ground. 

From the corner of my eyes, I could see small things. A group of ladies staring at me as I walked by, probably wondering who I was or why I kept my head down, or a few children running through the crowd with new toys in their hands and smiles on their faces. Maybe a handyman or two marching around as some people decorate the poor robot. 

I couldn’t help but snicker at one as I watched adults help the children wrap one with bright Christmas lights. The handyman had already had a Christmas has on along with some present wrap in a few areas on their frame. Hive explained that this would make them in the ‘Christmas Spirit’ and even suggested I dress up myself but I refused. I didn’t think it was dumb but I really didn’t have any Christmas things to dress up with. 

As I was trapped in my own thoughts and memories, I was dragged out by running right into a lady and I think her two kids? I couldn’t quite tell as I was too focused on not trying to drop my cigar which I didn’t want to happen, I never really liked to waste a cigar. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” I mumbled. How could I be so stupid that I ran into someone? This interaction was probably about to go to hell. I sighed quietly while adjusting my hat to shield my face better but also in a polite way of tipping my hat to her, waiting for whatever rude comment she was going to make.

“It’s all fine, sir. I should’ve been paying attention to myself while watching my kids.” She admitted, which surprised me slightly. Why was she being so kind? Was I really blending in that well? It slightly relieved me but scared me? I felt confused about the situation until I felt something fiddling with my coat around my chest area. 

My gaze drifted to the soft and small hands that pinned a flower in the folds of my coat, almost like something someone would do for prom. I couldn’t help but snort at that remark and left my gaze just a little to find who was giving me such a thing. 

She felt wavy almost curly hair that hugged her face because the beanie was on top. It was almost like a milkshake with a cherry on top. Her face was soft looking and smooth, with her cherry cheeks turned up in a smile that could warm anyone’s heart. I remained icy and stone-cold though as I lightly brushed my gloved hand over the flower and lowered my head again. It was a relief to also know she smiled with her eyes closed so she couldn’t see my monstrous face. 

“Why a flower?” I questioned which gained a laugh from the warm lady in front of me. Was I just that stupid or something? I narrowed my eyes in confusion, things just weren’t adding up for me. Christmas but mostly winter so why give me a flower? 

“It’s a poinsettia! A Christmas flower, you grinch.” The lady laughed causing me to stamper slightly. My brain couldn’t wrap around this until I remembered something. I remembered way back when I would put those around the house during Christman. Mentally, I smacked myself before letting out a soft and nervous chuckle. 

“Right. It’s been a while since I’ve seen one of these.” I admitted to the lady. I wasn’t quite sure why I did that but something about this lady was different. She wasn’t like others because she was acting so kind to a complete stranger. A rather monstrous strange, might I add. I huffed as cloud smoke to relax just a little. I know as soon as she sees who I am, she’ll be running for the hills so it was better to just get it over and done with. I raised my head to meet her soft eyes. 

“O-Oh.” She gasped, moving her soft hand over her lips. Her eyes were filled with more surprise than fear. There was a sudden drop in his stomach. I regretted this, I regretted doing that. I could’ve actually made a friend or someone know and nod to when walking down the street. My eyes pinched shut and I mentally beat myself repeatedly. Over and over again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

“Well, Merry Christmas, Friendly Shadow, right?” Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper causing my eyes to snap open with great speeds as I glanced down at her. She wasn’t afraid? My chest seemed to flutter and lift with an emotion I haven’t felt in a long time. Happy. I was happy but even then, my face didn’t even budge to make a smile. But I did feel my mouth twitch slightly as a try too but the lady in front of me didn’t seem to be bothered by my emotionless face. I suppose she could see my eyes beaming with happiness as she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. 

Stunned, no one had hugged me. But even with that, I must’ve been so touched starved I didn’t realize I had hugged her back tightly. I was careful not to hug her too tight because I didn’t know my own strength with my robotic limbs. These dumb freezing metal limbs. 

“Oh, hey! It’s snowing!” The lady beamed as we let go of each other and looked up to the white flakes that fell from the sky. They tickled my nose causing me to rub my gloved hand against my nose to get rid of the sudden dots of cold. It had been a while since the last time I had seen snow since it doesn’t come around here often. Hive explained that they purposely kept the snow away so the city could stay perfect but it appeared they had failed over again. My lip twitched slightly in a smirk-ish way, in a way of laughing at the Hive. 

And speaking of Hive their voice filled my ears, “Shadow, we have a problem.” I turned my attention away from the lady as she was watching the snow come down in soft flakes. It reminded me of ash but the opposite. The snow was cold and soft but ash was hot and rough. It was rather strange to think about as I raised my gloved hand to my temple as the Hive sent me the information. 

“I, uh-” I started but what cut off, “Merry Christmas you Friendly Grinch.” She said, adjusting the flower on my coat one last time before waving and disappearing into the crowd. I was half tempted to follow but I decided on waving back because I knew Hive would be agitated if I stalled anymore. Maybe this Christmas will be good because by far, it has been good for the first time in a while. 


End file.
